Bakatsukis Odeiam Trashs
by Bakatsuki-sama
Summary: Uma Haruhi medrosa, um Tamaki safado... Ai ai, onde esse mundo vai parar? Ripado por Itachi, Pain e Konan.


**Bakatsukis odeiam trashs**

**Título original: Mamãe ama Papai**

**Autora: Nicole Hitachiin ID: 1531395**

**Quem ripou: Pain, Itachi e Konan.**

**Leia por sua própria conta e risco.**

**---**

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club não pertence a mim e sim a Bisco Hatori **(Itachi: Deus é Pai e sabe o que faz.)** , pois se pertencesse o Hikaru ia ser meu marido e o Kaoru meu amante . **(Konan: Um espaço perdido atrás de um ponto!)**

**Contém Yaoi** então se tu é **(Pain: TU É! Não seria "Tu és"?)** um daqueles troxas **(Konan: *Passeando com um 'u'*)** machistas , **(Konan: Outro espaço perdido! Atrás de uma vírgula, agora!)**o que ta fazendo aqui ô idiota ?!

- OUVI ISSO MAMÃE? **(Itachi: Como ela vai saber? O ouvido é seu.) (Konan: Não Itachi, a culpa foi da autora que conjugou o verbo errado.)** HIKARU E KAORU DIZENDO COISAS INDECENTES À IRMÃ MAIS NOVA!

- Quer dizer que já tenho três filhos aos meus dezessete anos? Como fica a minha juventude? **(Itachi: Foi embora quando você fudeu com o Tamaki sem preservativo.)** - disse tentando entrar na "brincadeira" de Tamaki. **(Pain: Brincadeira safada, sô!)**

Durante todos os anos que Tamaki Suou chegou ao Colégio Ouran, tratei-o sempre como mais uma das minhas ferramentas para construir o meu futuro. **(Konan: Interesseiro.)** E ele sabia disso.

Mas com a chegada de Haruhi tudo mudou, Tamaki auto se declarou como pai da garota, mas como não tinha outro jeito, tive que entrar na "brincadeira" sendo a "Mãe" de Haruhi. Durante todo o tempo de colegial foi assim , **(Konan: Vou começar uma coleção de espaços perdidos.)** Papai dando bronca nos filhos por abusarem **[N/A:** _não pensem besteiras_**] (Pain: Não pensamos, sua idiota.)** da irmã mais nova , e pedindo a opnião **(Itachi: 'P' mudo por que?)** da mamãe pra provar que os gêmeos estavam errados.

Isso continuou desse jeito até um certo dia que a minha "filha" abriu minha mente.

**#**

_6 de Abril Quinta-Feira - dois dias antes do anivérsario _**(Pain: Anivérsario! Palavra nova?)**_ de Tamaki Suou_

**#**

- Kyoya-senpai - ouvia sua voz da porta da terceira sala de música.

- Haruhi , o que faz aqui? As atividades do clube só começam daqui a uma hora - disse dando um sorriso , tentando parecer , **(Itachi: Vírgula, você está no lugar errado! Pro castigo!)** pelo menos um pouco gentil. **(Konan: Não conseguiu.)**

- Eu sei , eu sei , mas é que eu presciso **(Itachi: Outra palavra nova!)** falar uma coisa pra você .. - ela sentou na cadeira ao meu lado ao meu lado . **(Pain: Ele repetiu porque teve gente que não entendeu.)**

- Vai demorar muito? Tenho coisas pra fazer um pouco antes das atividades do clube ..

- Erm .. acho que não vai demorar não ..

- Então pode ir adiante com o assunto - parei de fazer minhas anotações e olhei nos olhos dela.

- Eu não vou poder comparecer na festa de aniversário do Tamaki-senpai - ela abaixou a cabeça , com certeza esperando alguma bronca minha ou qualquer outra coisa. **(Itachi: Mas a festa não é do Tamaki? Por quê foi falar com o Kyoya?)**

- Bom , ele vai ficar muito chateado com isso - sorri mais uma vez para ela , e voltei para as minhas anotações.

- Você não vai ficar bravo? - ela olho **(Konan: Conjugação verbal disse que odeia quando a ignoram. Ela odeia você!)** pra mim , com seus olhos surpresos.

- Porque deveria? - ajeitei meus ocúlos **(Pain: Ocúlos? Ah, mavátománocú)** e dei novamente um sorriso forçado. **(Konan: Falso! ò.ó)** Já não estava mais aguentando aquela situação.

- Sei lá , é que você as vezes **(Itachi: Cadê a crase que te dei de aniversário? Se não quer, devolve, beesha! ò.ó)** se preocupa com o Tamaki-senpai e .. - ela deu uma leve pausa , com certeza para pensar mais no que ia dizer - pensei que você ia me alertar de alguma coisa , sei lá.

- Só me preocupo porque odeio seus escandalos. **(Pain: Circunflexo! Deixa de preguiça e já pro texto!) (Konan: Deixa o coitado, Pain! Ele foi um dos poucos que escapou dos maus tratos da autora ao Português!)** E dependendo da situação é favorável pra mim ajeitar as coisas para o Tamaki.

- Sei .. - ela se levantou da cadeira - ..bom então já vou indo Kyoya-senpai. **(Konan: *Vê três vírgulas bêbadas por terem sido rejeitadas*)**

- O que você quis dizer com o _"Sei.."_ ? **(Itachi: "Quis dizer que sei que você fode com o Tamaki!")**

- Na-nada não.. - Haruhi me olhou com medo - Nada mesmo.. **(Pain: Quem é essa Haruhi medrosa?) (Itachi: É a autora da fic de cosplay. Só pode!) (Konan: Esses vários 'dois pontos' na fic são tentativas de reticências?)**

- Fale .

- Não é anda **(Konan: Não é anda, é nada.)** Kyoya-senpai - ela deu alguns passos pra trás , com medo de mim.

- Eu mandei você falar - ajeitei meus ocúlos **(Pain: Ocúlos de novo!)** e olhei nos olhos dela.

- Promete que não vai me matar ? **(Itachi: Não.)**- ela olhava para o chão.

- Hmm .. prometo .

- Então tá.. - ela voltou para a cadeira onde estava sentada anteriormente.. - é que Kyoya-senpai, você sempre diz que faz as coisas que o Tamaki pede por ser lucrativo pra você. Mas esses dias ando pensando **(Pain: Coisa que é hiper difícil pra você, né?)** , que não é bem assim ..

- O que você quer dizer com isso ?

- Eu quero dizer que talvez não seja por isso que você faça as vontades do Tamaki-senpai, mas sim porque .. - ela olho **(Konan: A conjugação verbal acabou de te processar.)** pra baixo , provavelmente rezando pela sua morte **(Itachi: Emo!) (Pain: Como se você não fosse!)**, mas enquanto ela rezava eu pensei, o pior de tudo é que ela estava certa, tinham coisas que eu fazia para o Tamaki, que não haviam nada em que eu possa lucrar ou me dar bem **(Itachi: Tipo transar com ele e engravidar! Ninguém lucra com isso!)**, eu simplesmente fazia pois estava com uma certa vontade de ajuda-lo. **(Pain: Certa vontade, hein?)**

- Porque.. eu acho que vocês dois se amam - ela olhou pra baixo totalmente corada. **(Konan: Por quê?) (Pain: Nem foi ela que se declarou!)** - afinal .. Mamãe ama Papai e Papai ama Mamãe. **(Itachi: Ain, que côyza máyx phôfa, beesha.)**

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - não estava acreditando no havia ouvido **[N/A:** _Essa palavra existe ? D:_**] (Pain: Ela inventou um monte de palavras que quase me tiram o rinnegan e ainda pergunta se a palavra 'ouvido' existe! É óbvio que existe, criatura do diabo!) (Konan: Não se estresse com isso, Pain. *arrancando os cabelos*)** - ahh Haruhi .. parece que você acertou. **(Itachi: Assumiu! Assumiu! LOL) (Pain: Por quê você também não se assume?) (Konan: Parem com isso, vocês dois!)** - sorri pra ela, afinal descobri porque ajudava tanto aquele idiota e apoiava tanto.

- Há eu sabia .. os opostos se atraem **(Pain: Nem um pouco. Por exemplo: a autora dessa fic é idiota, e eu sou inteligente. Não me atraio nem um pouco por ela.) (Itachi: Que você é inteligente não concordo muito não...) (Pain: Cala a boca, Uchiha idiota.)** - ela sussurrou pra si mesma com um ar triufante.

- O que você disse Haruhi ?

- Nada não.

- Então posso avisar ao Tamaki que você não irá comparecer na festa dele?

- Pode , pode - ela se levantou da cadeira - agora eu tenho que ir Kyoya-senpai , prometi ao Hikaru que almoçaria com ele hoje. **(Itachi: O prato principal de hoje é o Kaoru! Atooolo.)** - saiu da sala com a cabeça erguida e andando tranquilamente.

**#**

_8 de abril – Aniversário _**(Pain: Ué! Não era "anivérsario"?)**_ de Tamaki Suou_

_**#**_

- Takashii posso comer o bolo agora ?

- Não. Só depois do parabéns.

Observava a festa sentado em uma cadeira próxima do bolo (para verificar se Hani **(Konan: Quem?)** não iria come-lo, afinal teria que comprar outro). A festa estava um sucesso , garotas e garotas entregando pilhas de presentes ao aniversariante.

Todos estavam se divertindo exeto **(Konan: *Acha um 'c' abandonado numa lata de lixo, acompanhado de uma vírgula*)** um. O próprio aniversariante. Estava triste com a falta de sua _"filha"_ , mas tentava parecer feliz diante as convidadas.

- Tamaki , poderia falar com você um minutinho? - fui em direção ao_ "rei"_ .

- Claro Kyoya-kun - ele deu mais um daqueles sorrisos bobos, como era idiota. Puxei-o pelo braço até um canto da sala , afastado de toda a festa.

- O que você quer falar? É algum presente? - olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos brilhando. **(Pain: Sem comentários.)**

- Humm ... pode se **(Itachi: Cadê o traço? *procurando embaixo de uma pedra*)** dizer que sim .. - ele estava super contente , afinal quem pagou pela festa fui eu , e ele não esperava outro presente..- então feche os olhos.

Tamaki fechou os olhos e estendeu as mãos, esperando o tal presente. Aproximei meu rosto ao dele sentindo sua respiração. Me inclinei em direção a sua boca e dei-lhe um suave beijo, ele por sua vez espantado abriu os olhos rapidamente estava extremamente corado , mas passando **(Itachi: 'n' idiota! Sempre se intrometendo!) (Pain: É culpa da filha da puta que se diz autora, Itachi. Não culpe o pobre 'n' que foi chantageado para estar aqui.)** o "susto" foi aprofundando o beijo , até que passei minha língua em seus lábios , como se estivesse pedindo permissão para entrar **(Konan: Se vocês perceberem, sem há isso de 'passar a língua nos lábios, pedindo permissão para entrar' nas fics trash. Clichê, oi!)** , e ele deixou. **(Pain: Óbvio.)** Estava nos céus , maravilhosa sensação era essa que sentia. Isso não me trazia vantagens , é isso que esta pensando ? Não com certeza esa foi a melhor vantagem que tirei proveito na minha vida. **(Konan: *Vê mais duas vírgulas bêbadas*)**

Coloquei minha mão em sua cintura , e ele colocou suas mãos em meu cabelo, ele explorava cada canto da minha boca e eu da dele. Até que o tal "ar" entrou no meio. Paramos o beijo.

- Ky-Kyo ... - coloquei meu dedo em sua boca. **(Itachi: Agora, chupa!)**

- Shhh - o garoto me obedeceu ficando quieto... - afinal , Mamãe ama Papai. - dei um sorriso , mas não falsos como eu sempre dou , um sorriso especial.

Ahhh essa foi a maior fic que eu já escrevi até agora *-* **(Konan: E a gente tinha que ripar logo ela! *chora*) (Pain: *consola Konan*)** viva eu **(Pain: MORRA! Shinra Tensei!)** HUAUIEAHIAEUH

Bom , se você chegou até aqui não custa deixar um review não é ? **(Itachi: Custa sim. Custa mais tempo precioso da minha vida.)**

**---**

**Konan: SOBREVIVI! \o/ **

**Pain: Quase que eu fico cego como o Itachi.**

**Itachi: Ei!)**

**Pain: Essa foi nossa primeira ripagem.**

**Itachi: Reviews são sempre bem-vindos. Ou não.**

**Konan: Pedimos desculpas se essa fic lhe fez algum mal físico e/ou mental. Aliás, eu perdi a conta de quantos espaços perdidos eu colecionei! x.x'**


End file.
